To Rebuild a Family
by sinfulvirtues
Summary: What would happen if Some of the countries were turned into females? Keep reading and you mightfind out. Pairngs: Commieburger, AsaKiku, Rochu, HongIce, Sufin. There is no YAOI so back off if you don't like boyxgirl.
1. It's just the Beginning

IT'S JUST THE BEGINNING

Hey there, I'm Philippines but you can call me Amihan. I'm one of the rebels of the Asian family and very secretive. Today I feel like something in my family consisting of China, Japan, and North Korea is going to change. But I don't have a clue what it is. I'm sure I'll find out later.

Korea's house 10:00 pm

A little girl sneaks into Korea's house surprisingly without being detected "Perfect now to put the plan into action:

_Nip and tuck  
Swell and Grow  
Stretch and Lengthen  
let it show  
Body change in this hour  
So that I may be pretty as a flower."_

She then left, took out her cell saying that her job was done. "I can't wait to see their faces when they wake up" she said and went to sleep after her day.

THE NEXT DAY

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" *THUMP* "OW!" Amihan had woken up to screams coming from her northern brothers, obviously something happened. She got dressed in her favorite red dress decorated with blue jasmines and her yellow and white sun hairclip and headed for the fields.

Korea's house

N. Korea was spazzing out due to the fact he had breasts that bounces every time he moved and because of how loud he screamed his men were probably on their way here to check on him.

*BANG BANG* "What the hell, they're faster than I thought they'd be" he…she said trying to button her uniform, key word trying. "Hey boss you okay I heard screams" the man asked. "I'm okay you can go now" she said in a panicked hurry, putting her pants on. "Are you sure sir?" There was silence in the room "Are you alone?" "Yes" "Good" she said then opened the door, pulled the man inside and closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Uh sir wha-what happened to you-your body?" he asked stumbling over his words. Although in his opinion his boss didn't look that bad, his hair was longer and flowed around him, and apparently he couldn't button his shirt since he now had breasts. Even though he was a man at first, he was quite stunning as a female. "Okay listen to me you tell no one of this got because if you do I'll cut off your-" "Don't worry sir you can trust me. I won't tell a soul, but do you plan on turning yourself back." "Yes and I know where to start" she said running to the window and opening it then jumped out. "Wait" the soldier called "what do I tell everyone else" "Tell them I'm working on new nuclear plants and not to disturb me" Korea called back and disappeared from sight.

IN CHINA'S HOUSE

"Aaaaahhhh! Aniki, Nihon what happened to you?" a certain hyper country asked. "I don't know. I fell asleep a male and woke up a female. How am I supposed to explain that?!" the now Chinese woman answered. All the while Taiwan was staring at Japan for since now he had an actual chest which looked bigger than hers.

"Hey Nihon, what should we call you now since you're a girl?" she asked. "Well in public I guess we'll need names, you can call me Sakura. But in private it would be confusing having to remember, so whichever is easiest for you." Japan said and smiled. Then feeling someone hug her and nuzzling their head against her chest, she looked down seeing it was Taiwan "Okay~" she said _'Wow these are so soft' _she thought. Almost as if she had read her thoughts Japan gently pushed Taiwan away saying thank you. "Then what do we call Aniki?" Yong Soo asked staring at China's chest, looking almost irritated. "Hmm well, you can call me Yue" she answered.

*BAM* the door was slammed opened by a very pissed looking North Korea. "Which one of you did THIS to me" she demanded but just got a blank look from everyone. Then Yong Soo answered "Actually eonni, ah, hyung" he corrected himself giggling as his new twin sister growled, "we're having the same problems and no one here did anything" he finished pointing to China and Japan.

"So I'm not the only one, great" she said smirking afterwards "Do you at least have a clue about who did this?" she asked scowling at Japan. "Well at first we thought it was England but his spells suck, we're allies, he's trying to become friends with Japan and I don't think he's met you" China replied.

"Well right now I say we let Vietnam know and that we should head out" Taiwan said taking out her cell phone and dialing the number. "Where are we going Wan-Chan" Japan asked. "Well since you're all girls now you'll need some new clothes so Viet and I are taking you three shopping." She finished excitedly while the unfortunate victims stared at her blankly but North Korea recovered first "There is no way I'm going out in public like this" "It's not like anyone's going to recognize you. Come on it'll be fine we're only going to shop here in Asia so it's not like one of those westerners will see any of you" Taiwan begged, nudging Korea all the while tearing up for effect. Finally the stubborn nation gave in "Fine but I'm not wearing a skirt" she mumbled blushing slightly and turning her head. Taiwan gave a squeal of joy and as China and Japan stood up Taiwan realized something.

"Hey North while we're going out you're going to need a name so no one will find out who you are, China is Yue and Japan is Sakura" she told the nation. "Oh oh I know what about Mi-Young" the younger Korean nation said smiling. "I'm fine with that name" N. Korea now known as Mi-Young said. "Great I'll be Mei and Viet is Lien"

After Taiwan, China, Japan, and North left they headed towards Vietnam to decide where to shop.

ELSEWHERE IN NORTHERN EUROPE

Nordics' house in Copenhagen

"Ah~~~" was the sound of a girls screaming coming from Iceland and Finland's rooms. The other Nordics ran up to their rooms, Sweden to Finland's and Denmark and Norway to Iceland's.

IN ICELAND'S ROOM

"Ice are you oka-" Norway's sentence was cut off when he saw his baby brother which would now be his baby sister. "What happened to me? Why am I a girl?" Iceland asked to no one in particular. "Ice you're a girl now, this should be interesting fix." Denmark said scratching his head. "You think this is funny don't you" Ice said with venom in her voice while glaring at him.

"ICE!" another female voice called and when they looked it was Finland "I heard you scream so I came to see what was wrong. Are you okay?!" a now female Finn said concerned. "Finn, what the hell, you're a girl!" Iceland yelled. "Ice you're a girl too!"

"I think you're cute though Ice." Denmark said grinning widely. "You're just asking to get smacked aren't you?" She said viciously while blushing. "Hey it was a compliment." Denmark said defensively. Finland walked up to Iceland and started to play with her hair since it's gotten so much longer now. "I have to agree with him Ice. You do look cute." That caused Iceland to grumble and blush even harder.

"Well what're we goin' ta do now?" Sweden asked. "Oh that's right we're required to go to Gakuen Hetalia tomorrow?" "I'm not going anywhere near the other nations. Not like this." Iceland said defiantly. "Why won't you?" Norway asked. "You think I trust them namely Prussia, France, and Spain." Finland nodded in agreement. "Those three were bad enough when we were guys I don't wanna know what they're like around women." She continued. "Well you do have a point," Denmark said "but that doesn't mean you both can just skip. Knowing England, who's got a pole up his ass 24/7, will come here and drag you guys there."

"Well 'Eyebrows' should just keep out of our business." Iceland said her obvious dislike of said nation showing. "Well we might as well lie since it seems we don't have any other choice." Finland said "Or we tell them it's us." She said her face saddening. "Yea~ I'm gonna lie instead." Iceland said disturbed at the thought of people, no nations, knowing she was turned into a girl. There are some who will take advantage of that.

"By the way," Norway started almost feeling as if he's been ignored this entire time "Don't we have to use human names while we are there?" he asked. "I think ya' should go wit' Sonja, Fin." Sweden said. "I like that name I'll use it." "What about you Ice?" Norway asked as her puffin flew into her lap. "Emil! Hey Emil feed me!" he shouted but stopped when she pulled on his face (**if birds have faces**). "Fine I'll get you something to eat, you rude bird. I guess I'll go by Emily then." She sighed.


	2. Introducing Wonder Asia

INTRODUCING WONDER ASIA

Vietnam and Taiwan had finally decided took take them to Tokyo to buy their new 'sisters' some outfits until they are returned back to normal. However they didn't know who would be there when they arrived.

In one of the stores Mi-Young was making a fuss. "Come on Mi" Taiwan said shortening the name "you have to get measured Sakura and Yue are already shopping with Lien" and once again the stubborn nation gave up and let Mei measure her. When she was done she had an upsetting aura around her "Uh Mei you okay?" Mi-Young asked "Yes…I think" she replied then asked. "Are you sure?" Mi-Young asked again. "It's fine let's go join the others" Mei said snapping out of her mood. It didn't take long to find the others so all they had to do was search for something appealing to them.

Since it was rather hot that day, Sakura picked a pink silver decorated tank top with fading purple and pink denim shorts. And to keep from getting cold, a white cropped cardigan, white knee socks with a pink strip and purple converse; in her hair a yellow chrysanthemum.

Yue decided on a gray panda t-shirt, along with a mid-thigh length yellow pleated skirt, gray leggings and on her feet yellow flats. Her hair was done in the twin buns on either side of her head, on the left side a peach blossom hair clip.

Mi-Young went towards a more tomboyish look. She wore a black t-shirt with a flaming tiger head on the front, dark orange denim shorts with some black on it. Her shoes were black combat boots; which Mei was against but Mi-Young claimed they were the only ones she could stand.

"Wow you guys look great." Lien said. "Okay now that that's done let's go, I called Yong Soo, Thailand, and Hong, they said they would meet us." Taiwan said shoving them out of the store after paying and they had changed again. "Where are we going Mei?" Lien asked. "You'll see" she answered.

10 MINUTES LATER

The five girls were outside a karaoke club. Vietnam was saying Taiwan was a genius while helping her drag in N. Korea and China, Japan the only one willing to go.

Inside were Yong Soo, Hong Kong, and Thailand, Hong and Thai being the most confused. "I told you they changed" Yong Soo said gloating.

"Okay so now I say we go pick a song and start singing." Mei said "And by us you mean…" Mi stated "when I say "we" I mean you, Lien, Yue, Sakura and me. Let's go" she said dragging Mi-Young and Yue up to the stage finding five mikes and a screen that shows the lyrics. "Hey what about this, the lead lyrics are in Korean" Lien said and they all crowded around her to see the name of the song.

"We are singing this and you guys are going to like it." Mei ordered "Mi you're lead" she said shoving everyone a microphone and assigning parts "Yue and Sakura vocals, Lien and me will be backup vocals." She finished making Mi, Sakura, and Xue worried and a little scared as Taiwan pushed the start button.

VOICE: You Know I still Love You Baby. And it will never change.

All: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.

Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
All: I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Mi: nan shirheunde wae nal mireonaeryeogo hani jaggu naemareul deutji anhgo  
wae ireohke dareun namja-ege nal bonaeryeo hani eoddeohke ireoni

nal wihae geureohdan geu mal neon bujokhadaneun geu mal  
ijen geumanhae neon nareul aljanha wae weonhajido anhneungeol gangyohae

Lien and Mei: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Lien and Mei: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Mi: nan joheunde nan haengbokhande neoman isseumyeon dwae deo baralge eobtneunde  
nugul mannaseo haengbokharan geoya nan neol ddeonaseo haengbokhal su eobseo

nal wihae geureohdan geu mal neon bujokhadaneun geu mal  
mari an dwoeneun marigan geol wae molla niga eobshi eoddeohge haengbokhae

Yue and Sakura: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

All: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

Sakura and Yue: I don't want nobody body. I don't want nobody body.  
Mi: naneun jeongmal niga animyeon niga animyeon shilhdan maryeo-ahhh

All: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

All: I want nobody nobody but you  
I want nobody nobody but you.  
Mi: nan dareun sarameun shirheo niga animyeon shirheo  
I want nobody nobody nobody nobody

(rap)  
Mi: Back to the days when we were so young and wild and free  
modeunge neomuna ggumman gateodeon geuddaero doragago shipeunde  
wae jaggu nareul mireo naeryeohae  
Why do you push me away. I don't want nobody nobody  
Nobody nobody but you.

After the performance people were cheering and asking for encores from the girls some even started to give them a group name called Wonder Asia. They declined saying that they might do another song. Then they retreated back to their table where they were asked about a million questions from Hong, Thai, and Yong Soo.

"I knew Lien and Mei could sing, but you three I had no clue ana~" Thai said. "That's because we don't, she made us" Mi-Young said pointing to Taiwan. "Well look at yourself now you almost looked like you were having fun Ms. Solitary." That started the glare war. But that war was interrupted by some surprising and unwanted guests.

"HEY LOOK GUYS ITS EASTERN ASIANS!" an annoying American voice only to be yelled at by someone with English accent "WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR TRAP YOU GIT". And almost immediately China, Japan, and North Korea ran and hid behind the nearest wall, while their completely dazed and surprised at not only the other Allies' but the speed their older siblings possessed.

"Hello comrade Lien, I didn't expect to see you for a while." Russia said with his boyish smile that made everyone in the building shiver except North and Vietnam. "Oh I was just visiting my family nothing big." She answered. "Then where are China and Japan?" England asked and the others began to panic "Uh I don't know. Taiwan and Korea why don't you go find them." They nodded and left the table.

"Hey~ Vietnam why don't you introduce us to your friend over here" France said scooting closer to Vietnam. "Fine this is Thailand everyone. Thai this is France the pervert, over there is America the big mouth, England the "know it all", and my comrade Russia." She finished making the Europeans minus Russia and the American sweatdrop thinking '_Does she still hate me'_. After the introductions Russia was able to quietly wander away towards a wall.

"Ana~ it's so nice to meet you all" Thai said with a charming smile. "Hey Hong Kong how ya doin" America asked in his usual slang Hong Kong just stared at him for a while and answered "Fine, why do you ask?" he answered but then noticed that Russia left. "Well England over here" he started draping his arm over the shorter man's shoulder "Was worried about you the entire trip and hoped to get a chance to see you while we were here" America finished and England turned his head away from his former colony and scoffed not daring to say anything.

Hong Kong however seemed unfazed until a certain Russian came back with Taiwan, South Korea both looking worried and three bodies that were limp in his hands. And those three bodies were China, North, and Japan who were, luckily, just unconscious.

"Vietnam why are China, Japan and North females" Russia asked calmly but you could tell he was pissed. And it only took the other western nations to realize what is going on. France being the pervert that he is tried to touch them only to be punched in the face, cheek, and stomach by Taiwan, Vietnam, and England. All the while Hong Kong and Thai were hoping their siblings were alive and America was poking France to see if he was alive. It was very awkward until they decided to go to Japan's house since it was the closest house there and to wait for the Asians to wake.

* * *

FOR THE RECORD I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG. IT BELONGS TO K-POP AND THE ARTISTS ARE THE WONDERGIRLS. ALSO THE NAME OF THE SONG IS CALLED NOBODY. AFTER MI SINGS WHOEVER SANG THE ENGLISH SINGS THE CHORUS UNDER HER LINE.


	3. Who's the Culprit?

IN NORTHERN EUROPE

"Should we call Faroe?" Denmark asked concerned, for once. "Already did." Norway said monotonously. "WHAT!?" Iceland shouted "Why?".

"She is the only girl of the Nordics so I thought it'd be best if she helped out" he replied unaffected by her outburst. Iceland now known as Emily grumbled seeing his logic and knowing him as she does he wasn't about to change his mind. Then the door rang. "I'll get it!" Denmark shouted making the siblings cringe at his loud voice.

"Hey Faroe! Ya made it" Denmark exclaimed and she countered with "Of course I made it stupid, it would be sad if I got lost here." She nearly spat at him but because he's so dense he just grabbed her hand, slammed the door shut and led her to the living room where the others were.

When she saw Iceland and Finland she almost immediately sent them upstairs to Sweden and Finland's room. But of course being the meddlesome husband and brothers they were, followed them inconspicuously up the stairs and put their ears to the door but unfortunately for them they couldn't hear anything. Except for the approaching footsteps of Faroe coming towards the door and they backed off taking casual poses as she opened the door.

"You all have money right?" she questioned and they just stared at her. A few minutes and a short drive later revealed why she asked them such a question. "Really Faroe?" Norway disturbed her skimming through the clothing racks.

"What Lukas" she muttered at his human and continued her search once she found what she was looking for and nearly ran to the dressing rooms where Iceland and Finland waited for her. "Change fast" she demanded as she handed them the outfits and shoved them into the rooms to change.

A few minutes later Finland came out in light blue colored jeans and a short sleeved white sweater. On her now shoulder length hair was a beret that matched her light brown heeled ankle boots. When Iceland came she was in a mid-arm length tan sweater dress with brown stockings and kept her signature white lace up boots. Her hair was half up in a braid, courtesy of Faroe.

"See you two look perfect I knew I made the right choice coming here" Faroe said praising herself while tossing her behind her shoulder. After making Denmark and Sweden pay for the clothes they headed back to the house and planned out what to do when they had to go back to World Academy W.

BACK IN ASIA

*GROANS* "Hey I think they're waking up" an almost blurry voice said, well blurry to them anyways.

"My head hurts." China said "Why, how did we get to my house?" Japan asked "Why are we wearing these" North asked. They were each wearing their countries respective clothes. Which meant North was wearing a woman's Hanbok, China was in a Qipao, Japan in a Kimono. All of them were red with gold, white or blue; however their clothing was a bit too short for their liking. So in response to seeing this they screamed. This however did not faze the Asians so they went to check on them, but the three were already at the door before they had a chance to get up.

"How did we get into these?!" China demanded and asked. "We changed you don't worry about it" Vietnam said, "But why are they so short?" Japan asked, trying to pull the kimono down. They shrugged "They were on the porch when we got here" Hong said. "And there was a letter from whoever sent it" England said than read it out loud.

"Dear China, Japan, and North

I hope you enjoy these; it took me a lot of time to get them. And just for the record I had feeling something would happen. I think I could help but you have to come get me.

Here's a hint: I am also Asian, one of the youngest female siblings you have and I am the Land of the Morning. Enjoy."

"Land of the Morning?" they said dumbfounded "Ana~ I think I know it is" Thai said. "WHO", the victims yelled, "Ana~. Well just think about it for a minute most of us have names like that. Koreas yours is Land of Morning Calm, Viet yours is Land of…" he trailed off, she finished "Wonders, Mei's is Land of…" "Smiles" she finished with a smile then continued, "Japan, Land of" "the Rising Sun. China Land of" "Challenge. But wait the last one is Land of the Morning and it belongs to…" she trialed off. Then the three finished together, darkly "Amihan".

"Who's Amihan" America asked dumbfounded, once again. "Ana~ Amihan is another one of our eastern siblings and is one of the youngest. She is also very rebellious and actually raised herself. She's a democratic nation but instead of being taken under someone's wing like others she watched all types of different countries to see which government is the best." "Oh then how come we've never heard of her" England asked. "She likes to stay hidden and cause mischief and doesn't want people to know about her" Vietnam said.

"Uh where'd they go?" Taiwan asked almost panicking as she and her family searched for their eldest siblings. "Oh no I think we should head over to Amihan and make sure she's still alive" Yong Soo said but the door opened revealing the missing three.

"Oh no need she's still alive just asleep" China said in the most threatening tone she's ever summoned. "I'm sure she'll wake up soon" Japan said in an equally disturbing tone. Then North Korea came up behind them with Amihan in her hands obviously fast asleep, and by the looks of it she's a heavy sleeper.


	4. Don't Blame Me

LATER THAT AFTERNOON

"Amihan" China whispered and she stirred a little, and China motioned for Japan and North to come over. "Amihan" Japan tried and all she did was flip over and faced North. Who also tried "Amihan" "Mother" she mumbled.

"Mother?" Japan said confused. China shrugged, "Why is she dreaming about a mom?" North asked. "Who knows, perhaps it was a human she was close to that had died" Japan said. Then as they all started whispering to each other again Amihan sat up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Taking in the scenery inside and outside, looking at her siblings in front of her she said "I was right, something did happen". With that she left the room and went to greet everyone.

She had only gotten the chance to say hi to her siblings and America when she saw England, France and Russia she looked at them with a look of disgust and ignored them until North, Japan and China recovered and ran back in the room yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SOMETHING HAPPENED' " they screamed.

"Well I've been having this strange feeling that something was going to happen to you three" Amihan said and all of a sudden both sides of her cheeks were being pulled on and someone was jamming their fist into her head.

"So you mean to tell us you knew this was going to happen but you didn't tell us" Japan said with a voice dripping with venom pulling her cheek even more. "So you knew would happen but you didn't tell us" North said pulling harder too just as annoyed. "It was only a guess I had another feeling this would happen but to someone in Europe" she said and sounded pissed saying the continent name. So the three immediately stopped the assault and Amihan rubbed her now red cheeks then continued.

"And actually I thought it was just stupid. So I ignored it. Although I don't know if I should've ignored the letter I got this morning." "Do you have it with you?" "Here" she handed and Taiwan from her and when she read it she started giggle and handed the note to Vietnam, Thai, Hong and Yong Soo to read. When they were done they laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" China partially demanded. "Well" Vietnam started "judging from the way this letter was written and the style of the writing, the ones who wrote it are around seven to nine years old."

"No, why?" they asked "Well they're the ones who sent this to Amihan" Taiwan said. "Hey, don't we have to go to W World Academy tomorrow?" America asked. That made things worse for them or at least Japan and China. "So" North said. "That's right you've never been to Gakuen Hetalia have you?" Vietnam asked, she shook her head

"Well now you're going to now." Korea looked at her confused, that's when Yong Soo stepped in. "Ah what she means noo-na is that all countries are required to go to this school at least once in their life and since you haven't, that means you'll be in Asia class with us, da ze" he said.

*** "NO WAY IN HELL ARE WE GOING LIKE THIS" they screamed and tried to make a break for it but Russia, America and South caught them before they could leave, with them obviously protesting and kicking "Get out of our way now" North said glaring at them especially at America and her twin.

"Come on it won't be that bad…at first, but you'll get used to it" Taiwan said trying to calm them down, key word 'trying'. Japan wasn't going to have any of this, and twisted America's arm and flipped him over her. North kicked her brother in the gut causing him to double over, and then kicked him in the face, giving France a nosebleed since he looked under her skirt. China only gave a swift kick to Russia's legs, then a kick to his stomach. Japan quickly grabbed them and ran outside.

SOMEWHERE IN KYOTO, JAPAN

"Ah, that was close." China said panting "By the way, WHY ON EARTH DIDN'T YOU DO THAT SOONER?!" she screamed at Japan "Well my instincts hadn't kicked in yet" she said seriously pondering it herself. For some reason decided to continue the argument while Mi took in the sights.

'It looks so much different than from when I was last here. I guess a lot has changed since then.' North Korea thought.

"Ve~ Doitsu, how much longer will we have to walk until we get to Nihon's house?" 'That voice' Japan thought and paled. "Ch-China-san look." She said pointing to her right. China did and her face darkened. There was North Italy, Germany and even Prussia walking towards them and approaching fast. "Ve~ look pretty girls. Ciao ladies." He said waving towards them.

"Mi-Young," China said hurriedly motioning for her to come over towards them. "Just pretend you don't speak English and Japan will pretend to translate for us, if they try to talk to us." "Uh okay I guess." She answered.

"Ve~ you ladies are pretty." Italy said. Running up to them and just proceeded to compliment them. While Japan did her fake job of translating actually saying it but knowing they know what he said. Mi just looked disgusted the entire time while China just shook her politely not trying to shoo the Italian away. Japan just continued to 'translate' for them looking calm but freaking out on the inside.

Mi-Young just started to ignore them and took in more of the sights and hadn't noticed that Prussia had snuck up behind her. "So you seem to be out of things." He said grinning when she turned and looked at him surprised. "So how about you and me ditch them, go out and get a drink and maybe continue from there." He said seductively his hand moving to places below her back.

This act just ended up with her nearly breaking his arm off. With his 'awesome' screaming breaking up the conversation of Italy Japan, China and Germany, they tried to pull her off of him. This was difficult since she was extremely pissed, and she shouted "Byeontae neun jabileul bad-eul jagyeog-i eobs-eo!" "Kare o tebanasu shite kudasai." Japan said.

"Hey guys I found them and they seem to be fighting with the ex-Axis!" America shouted. As the others came, China, Japan, and Italy backed up to let South Korea drag his sister off of Prussia who nearly passed out from her chocking him.

"America do you know them?" Germany asked. "Yeah!" he shouted pointing a finger at the restrained girl in Yong-Soo's arms first, "That's North Korea, Yong-Soo's twin" he then moved over to China "this one's China, then finally we have Japan." He said wrapping his arm around her and she smiled and waved nervously at her allies.

"Ve~ I wanna a hug Nihon!" Italy said pouting as America let go. "Okay Italy." She said and he came running into her arms nearly knocking her over. "I think you look cute as a girl." "Arigatō that's very kind of you to say." "What in Gott's name happened to you?" Germany asked but partially demanded. "We don't know we woke up like this," China said "Hey can we go back to your house Japan? I don't wanna talk about this out here".

* * *

"Byeontae neun jabileul bad-eul jagyeog-i eobs-eo!"-that means perverts don't deserve mercy in Korean

"Kare o tebanasu shite kudasai."-please let go of him in Japanese


	5. Author Note

Just so you know from now on I'll be using human names because the countries will be in public and in other countries as well, so they can't let humans know who they are.

And just in case you don't know all the "nyo" names and those who don't exactly have names:

N. Korea-Mi-Young

Japan-Sakura

China-Yue

Iceland-Emily

Finland-Sonja

Taiwan-Mei

Vietnam-Lien

Faroe Islands-Astrid

Thailand-Kasem

Hong Kong-Xian

Last names stay the same.


	6. Gauken Part 1

"Hey Sakura!" a hyper Italian voice screamed. "Oh Feliciano, hello there you seem happier than usual today." Sakura said. "They're serving pasta from around the world today. Isn't that wonderful?" He asked cheerily. "Oh really that does sound wonderful." She said.

"So it is true." A voice said. The two turned to face Elizaveta, Roderich, Lilli, and Vash staring at Sakura, with Gilbert standing behind the four.

"Oh my goodness, I thought this was a sham Gil but now." Elizaveta started and walked up to start examining the poor Japanese girl. "Is there something wrong Lizzy-sa-" Sakura was cut off by Lizzy poking her boob. Since her hormones must now change to match her new body she involuntarily blushed and gasped softly. "Wow not bad." Lizzy stated "You might be bigger than Katyusha." "Is that even possible, Ms. Lizzy?" Lilli asked. It was then that Vash and Roderich were disturbed from their fantasy.

"What the hell happened to you?" Vash said walking slowly towards her. Lilli however walked much faster than her shocked brother to hug her pressing her head into Sakura's chest. "Lilli don't do that it's rude!" Vash scolded at his sister blushing. He was about to pull her off when Sakura stopped him.

"Ah it's actually quite alright Vash-san. This isn't the first time this has happened." She stated calmly, Vash starred her almost angrily because she was allowing someone else to do that to her. "And I don't know what happened but this didn't just happen to me." She continued as Lizzy started playing with her hair. "Yue-san and Mi-Chan have also been changed into females as well." She stopped and looked at Gilbert for a moment "I'm sure you remember Mi-Chan from two days ago Gilbert-san. She nearly broke your arm off."

"Vell is zat so?" Roderich finally spoke giving Gilbert a long hard glare. "Just vat did you do to make her do zat?" he asked. "The awesome me didn't do anything, all I did was hit on her and she unawesomely tried to break my arm!" He said fairly offended that they all blamed him. "Really because she told us that you groped her. Is that true?" Sakura asked innocently but you could see on her face that she wasn't amused.

"Well that part might have been true." He said slowly. All of a sudden you hear Gilbert yelling after Sakura had sent a flying round house kick towards his face, making him fly into the lockers.

"Ah I praise you. Please teach me that kick." Elizaveta said pleading. "Ah I'm not sure that I should." Sakura said. "Why not?" She asked. "It's because I don't remember where I learned that or why I did that." Sakura answered. "That's kind of strange. But it's still an incredible move." Elizaveta said excitedly.

"Oh Emily that's so cute you should things like that more often!" a female voice said. "Oh you must be our new student. It's Sonja right?" Elizaveta asked. "Ja and this is Emily" Sonja said showing the snow whited-haired girl next to her. "Halló" Emily said with a flushed face.

Sakura POV

'Wow they have some interesting names. "I feel like I should say this now because I'm positive someone might get mad if we don't tell" that Sonja girl said and looked to the other girl, Emily as if to have approval. "It's us Finland and Iceland" she said and we waited for something-anything to happen.

"Fin-san? Ice-san?" I questioned and they nodded and I could feel myself brightened knowing this didn't happen just to the Asian side of the world. "Then I guess that means I should confess as well." I started and they stared at me "It's me Nihon" and I think I went deaf in one ear.

"OMG!" Lizzy-san said, no shouted "Is that true? But what happened to you all?!" "I'm going to guess you two just woke up with switched genders?" I figured and they nodded. "Other than that we don't know what happened" Emily said.

*BELL RINGING*

"We'd better get to class soon we're supposed to get schedules in homeroom" Lizzy-san said and she was correct. I needed to hurry or I might get in trouble with sensei and I didn't want that. And with that we parted ways to respective halls.

In Class Asia's homeroom Normal POV

"I heard that we're getting some new teachers" Mei said while stroking her hair. "Really" Lien said angrily "they better not be perverts like the guys here". Mei shook her head "Most of them are supposed to be female and I heard that they're human too."

"Why would the school hire human teachers for immortal students?" Mi-Young asked. "Who knows but what I do know is that we are getting new schedules" Yue said flipping through the school hand book.

"Oh this should be interesting" Kasem said happily, "Maybe we'll get some classes together DA-ZE" Yong-Soo shouted. Then Amihan burst through the door.

"I think our new teacher is coming" she panted, "and it's a female". "How far away is she?" Sakura asked. Amihan took a quick glance out the door "30 seconds". And the entire class scrambled to their seats.

In Class Europe

"Excusez-moi" Francis spoke and the light-haired girl turned around and was shocked when he grabbed her hands. "I'm so terribly sorry," Francis started, "but I am Francis Bonnefy and I apologise for not noticing you before, I have never before seen such beautiful creature such as yourself. I would like make it up to you by showing you around the school" He began which got the attention of some certain Europeans, "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name Mon Cher?"

"Uh…I…um" she stuttered. He increased his charm a notch "I'll make it very pleasurable and very worthwhile, I promise". He said moving closer to her face. And before she could register what he was about to do Elizaveta came over like she was going to hit him, "Francis you're such a pervert!" she only got to raise her fist when someone else socked Francis before she could go in for the kill.

"Erik what are you doing here you're not in this class." The girl announced shocked. "I wanted to see my big sister before class started and judging by the situation" he paused, turning towards the unconscious French man, "I'm glad I did."

"Hey" Elizaveta interjected, "who is this?" she motioned towards the platinum blonde next to her newfound friend. "Oh this is my litli bróðir Erik, he's 'from' Greenland" then she looked at him sternly as the rest of their family started to walk over "and I'm afraid he needs to get to his homeroom class before things start to get hectic around here."

Since Erik can read the atmosphere he nodded at her and left quickly just as the other Nordics arrived. "Emily was that Erik?" Lukas asked she nodded. They would have questioned her further but their new teacher had walked in.


	7. Lunches

In Lunch with Nordics Normal POV

"Erik is that you?" Astrid asked the white-haired boy in front of her in the line. Said boy turned around his eyes widened a fraction and Astrid's assumption was confirmed. "Astrid I didn't see you in the class when I went to visit Storesøster." He said a little confused.

She shrugged "I went to the nurse for a pain killer; I've been getting this headache ever since I took Emily and Sonja shopping thanks to Lukas". He nodded understanding and then paused.

"So how do you like your teacher so far? And what about this entire joining clubs ordeal?" he questioned as they moved through the line. She was about to answer when Francis, Antonio and Gilbert walked up to them.

Antonio looked worried, Gilbert was trying not to laugh, and Francis just looked plain pissed. "You!" he shouted aiming a finger at Erik "You're the one who knocked me out this morning." "Yeah so" Erik answered as he turned back to the buffet and filled his tray with Steiktur fiskur í raspi (crumbed fish); Lemon baked Cod, and a stjerneskudstjerneskudstjern eskudShooting Star. To drink he choose Dronningepunch (queen's punch), and for dessert oatmeal cookies. He was not one who liked pasta or noodles in general.

Astrid had Brown Sugar Roasted Salmon with Maple-Mustard-Dill Sauce, a shooting star, Angel Punch and a Norwegian Krumkake for dessert. Even though she did not feel like being a part of a food fight, however she did want to know what has caused her brother to make enemies on the first day.

"Ah so you're the one who gave mi amigo the black eye and swollen jaw." Antonia said with a nervous laugh. Gilbert just laughed loudly and gave Erik a slap on the back. "You've got guts kid" he said grinning widely "not many would go up against someone with pirate blood in their veins".

Astrid and Erik looked at each other thinking the same thing 'these guys are such idiots'. Erik shrugged "I've got Viking blood in my veins, why should I care?" Gilbert backed off at that and of course the trio went pale but once more Gilbert regained is 'cool'.

"Well regardless" Gilbert started, "that was pretty awesome but not as awesome as me of course!" Astrid rolled her eyes but continued to listen in silence and unnoticed.

"You know what would what make you more awesome?" Gilbert asked and Erik kept on staring but felt more like going to the table where the rest of his family was. "Is if you admit you dyed your hair so you could look like the awesome that is me!" he boasted.

That was when Astrid noticed Mathias, Lukas and Emily walk over and decided to make her presence known. "Don't go assuming such nonsense. He was born with his hair that color, just like you and our big sister Emily."

"You called me" Emily said walking up to the group of five along with Mathias and Lukas. "Big sister Emily…" Astrid said softly.

"I see your eye is still swollen Francis" Mathias said trying not to laugh but failing miserably at it. Lukas and Emily rolled their eyes at him, Erik just sighed trying to figure out how he was stuck with such an idiotic big brother.

"Ah it's you again my white haired beauty" Francis said taking Emily's hand once again "I'm so happy to see your beautiful face once again mon cher" which made her sweatdrop as he kept getting closer to her face. This time Lukas interrupted, "If you keep touching my sister like that I will drown you in the Norwegian Sea after I proceed to cut off your fingers and hands." He said darkly nearly ripping Francis' hands off of Emily's.

Francis was a little taken back but recovered as quickly as it came as Antonio cleared his throat as if to get their attention. "I can this kid" he motioned to Erik "wasn't lying when he said you were his big sister. I can see it in the hair and attitude." He said smiling lightly.

Gilbert then noticed the other whited haired student besides the awesome him and the new kid that gave his friend the black eye. "So she's the reason you got KO-ed." And he started laughing and Francis glared at him. That made Antonio laugh and Mathias laugh harder.

Emily smiled a little bit and tried to stop herself from giggling but couldn't help it and tried to cover by eating the apple she brought along. Only Erik, Lukas and Astrid were able to catch it. Francis huffed slightly making her stop and the other three laughing hyenas calm down a bit.

"Well besides that you should talk to your brother, as I'm sure it's his first year here and we have rules against violence and attacking other students." He paused walking up to Erik and staring him straight in the eye "we wouldn't want him to get suspended on the first day."

That got both Mathias and Lukas' attention, Mathias finally looking serious since he got there. Francis backed away and smiled brightly "Ah well until we meet again Mon Cher" and quickly kissed Emily on the cheek before backing away quickly with the rest of the trio "Au revior" he said waving at them.

Not long after the lunch room's temperature drop nearly half of what it was before and Francis was nailed in the back of the head with a rather large green apple that knocked him out once more and was guaranteed to leave a nasty bump and bruise.

Outside with some of Class Asia

"Well it's about time you guys got back" Mei almost shouted as Lien, Xian, Kasem, Amihan, and Yong-Soo came back from the lunchroom with plenty of their favorite foods in hand. "What's so funny?" Mei asked annoyed.

"We just saw the funniest thing since your reactions to having to come to school DA-ZE" Yong-Soo said happily only to earn an eraser cap thrown in his face by Mi-Young, who just read the book she had picked up before they went to lunch.

"Well it seems that Francis has made some new enemies" Amihan said with a smile. The group looked confused so Lien picked up from where she left off.

"What she means is that Francis has managed to anger some of his fellow westerners. Some of them happened to be from the north and it looked like he stole a kiss from that Emily girl. "

Xian looked a little stiff when she mentioned Emily's name and the kiss Francis stole. That got Sakura's attention as she picks up on the smallest of details.

"Is something wrong Xian?" She asked and he faced her with his usual passive expression. So she continued "Do you know her?"

He shook his head "No she just looks like my friend Emil, and I haven't seen him all day".

"Who's Emil?" Mi-Young asked. Yong-Soo came over and sat next to his now older sister wrapping his sleeve covered arm around her.

"Well my dear Noo-na Emil is Xian's best friend. And the three of is used to be in the same class until now."

She made a noise of understanding. Then Yong-Soo set lunches down and laid on Mi-Young's lap as if to fall asleep only to have 'Fallen' smacked onto his head with quite a bit of force too.

"Ow da-ze, that hurt." Yong-Soo complained rubbing his nonexistent bump. "You didn't have to hit me so hard." Mi-Young snorted and replied with "You didn't have to put tour head in my lap".

Yong-Soo puffed out his cheeks and huffed and proceeded to continue to lay there on her lap even as she reached over to grab their lunches.

They ate lunch there in complete silence until Yue asked a question. "What did that Emily girl seem like?" It wasn't directed at anyone in particular so Amihan spoke up.

"She's really beautiful actually," Amihan started "and looks like she is the adored middle child of that group".

"What does she look like?" Sakura asked, as though she knew something. Kasem spoke up this time "She was kind of short, but had long, white hair". "It was bordering on silver and is probably the same length as Mi-Young's," Lien added, "Although her eyes were a strange color even for a westerner."

That detail got Yue to stop eating and brought the attention of even the twins. "You saw what color they were?" Amihan asked. Lien nodded "They were like the same color as our comrade Ivan, except they were lighter...brighter bordering on pink almost."

"I know who you're talking about now, that's Emily Steillsson of Class Europe." Sakura started and took a bite of her onigiri. "I met her this morning before the bell rang, she is very pretty and you know her Xian."

He looked up confused "I don't know her..." he said softly. Sakura shook her head "You do, actually she's in the same position we are."

That stopped everyone completely. "So does that mean she is a he and that he is...Emil?" Yue asked. Sakura nodded and thoughtfully added "Now that I think about it there was another girl there too I believe her name was Sonja Väinämöinen. I think that was Emily-chan's older sister."

"So wait it's not just us that have 'transformed'?" Mi-Young asked almost knocking her brother off her lap. "Apparently not but the story is still the same: it was done during the night and they don't know who or why such a thing was done." Sakura concluded thoughtfully.

"So what exactly do you plan to do?" Amihan asked, and they looked at her startled "Are you going to join together and find the culprit? Or are you just going to live your lives as they are? And let's not forget our bosses they will find out eventually."

Amihan paused in order to let them think then opened her seemingly eternally shut eyelids to reveal bright amber orange eyes to show how serious she was. Even though she was one of the youngest of the group she was pretty wise and rather bright as well.

Their entire family knew and they had to do whatever it takes to keep this from their bosses as long as possible or until they changed back. But for now they would have to live like this and do the best they could under these circumstances.

*Bell Rings*

"Ah~ It seems lunch is ending, we should get going" Amihan said, as she gathered her belongings and began to walk inside then paused halfway and turned to face her older siblings. "Well aren't you coming?" she asked with closed eyes and a smile once more.


	8. Gym

The day had surprisingly gone on without many problems, minus Francis being knocked out twice today. But now all of the classes were going to have a combined class called Gym. Of course it would only be a few per class and at different periods throughout the day.

But for 8th period Gym the victims today are: Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Ivan, Francis, Antonio, Erik, Sonja, Lukas, Astrid, Emily, Vash, Lili, Elizaveta, Xian, Amihan, Yue, Sakura, Lien, Mi-Young, and Yong-Soo. And since it was a warm day today the classes went outside for gym.

The teacher of the unfortunate students is Class Asia's homeroom teacher Mulan Karasuma. Despite her small stature, happy and calm appearance she was strict and disciplined woman with a hard work and a bad attitude written in her eyes.

Ms. Karasuma was a short woman only two inches taller the Yue. With long dark brown hair that reached to her knees when it was in its usual ponytail. Her eyes were an extremely bright gold color to the point where they looked yellow. Karasuma had on a red sweatsuit, a clipboard in her hand and a whistle around her neck. Her figure could rival Katyusha's and that seemed to be evident as she glared at anyone who stared at her body for too long.

Impatiently waited for her class to arrive from the locker room. They had too much to do on the first day since they had to test everyones ability. That means health condition, performance, agility and strength. It was a basic fitness gram so eventually they are going to take measurements just like other schools.

Once the students arrived from the lockers Karasuma had her students sit on the bleachers. The students that have had Karasuma already knew that when she was about to start talking she required absolute silence which plenty of the other classes did not get as they happily chatted away.

Until Karasuma blew her whistle. "Alright listen up students I am Mulan Karasuma but to you I'm either Ms. Karasuma or Karasuma sensei, I will learn your names as we continue throughout the year. As for right now I want you all to know I don't tolerate slackers or cheaters." Karasuma said as she scanned her students while stopping to stare at her students from homeroom, Sonja and Emily.

While Class Asia shivered as her eyes landed on them the rest of the class waited in anticipation for their teacher to say something else.

"However since it is the first day I'll make it a free day but you will all stretch, my way and I will be watching."Karasuma smiled darkly "and if you do good then perhaps you could be apart of a club that I run."

With that Karasuma sensei had them pair up with the same gender: Mei and Sakura, Yue and Lien, Francis and Antonio, Ivan and Vash, Sonja and Astrid, Lukas and Erik, Arthur and Matthew, Alfred and Yong-Soo, Mi-Young and Elizaveta, Lili and Amihan, and Xian and Emily.

In the end Karasuma sensei couldn't stand watching them make fools of themselves and gave them the rest of the period to do whatever while she went to the weapons dojo. However the fun did not last long when Ivan and Alfred started arguing about who knows what which somehow led to a full blown fist fight.

"Oh boy there's a fight going to start."Amihan said with a smile and the others looked at the rest of the class who seemed to be trying not to get in the way if their fight. "I wonder what idiotic thing they're arguing about now".

"Those idiots are going to be in so much trouble when teacher gets back" Mi-Young said most of her siblings agreed as Amihan and Yong-Soo ran over to watch.

"Such boisterous people," Emily stated in boredom, "I have to agree" Xian said sitting down next to her. "Honestly is there any reason to be fighting, and the people cheering them on are no better." She added with a sigh.

"Emily, who is this?" Erik asked as he spotted Xian and his sister. "Erik calm down please," she said slightly annoyed "seriously you're almost as protective as Lukas and Mathias are". "My name Wang Xian, why do you ask?" he answered boredly. "Am I not allowed to know who my sister's friends are?" Erik questioned back. "I suppose you are."

"What's going on here?" Karasuma asked as she came back. Her voice spoke many volumes of anger making all the students in Class Asia freeze then run as far away from the fight without being noticed by their harsh and strict teacher.

Yet her presence was enough to make the Class Asia students tremble in fear, everyone else simply stepped aside to allow her access to the fighters who still have yet to notice Karasuma. She watched them for about five minutes until she finally got annoyed.

"I've had enough of this fighting" Karasuma mumbled to herself as Ivan and Alfred went to punch each other but couldn't hit each other due to the fact that their teacher had stopped their giant fists using her hands. "Both of you are in a world of trouble!" she shouted tossing them in the air to the amazement of the entire class.

However Ms. Karasuma seemed to find it boring as she walked away from two of her tallest students as they fell from 25 feet onto the ground. "Both of you should head to the nurse" Karasuma started "I'm sure Ms. Anderson has something for those cuts." She said as she continued walking away then paused once more. "However if I find out that you two were fighting again I'll do more than toss you in air, understand?" she said with a glare so dark it sent chills through everyone.

"Well what are you waiting for, get going!" she commanded once more which got them running back inside towards the nurse. Then she turned the Class Asia students with another glare that had them frozen in place in the small group they had formed when she returned.

"Why didn't any of come get me when you saw the fight break out?" Karasuma asked in the darkest voice they'd ever heard making the color drain from everyone's faces. "I want an answer." But they were all too scared to give her one and just kept shaking. "Well since none of you want to give me an answer," she started cracking her knuckles and raised one of her fists "I guess I'll have to beat the answers out of you." She said with a dark smile.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the extremely late update. I was banned from my computer for the rest of the school year.**

**If anyone wants to request something that should happen next feel free to send me something and I'll try to make it happen.**

**Thanks for following and adding this to your favorites!**


	9. Teachers of W World Academy

"I see you've managed to make Mulan angry" the nurse said as she placed Xian's dislocated shoulder back in its correct place. Yes it was that bad. Not only that but his left tibia was fractured so he'd be in brace for 11 weeks.

The others: Yue who foolishly tried to run ended up having her ankle broken(by the teacher) and a swollen face with plenty of internal bruising. Sakura ended up having a leg broken in three different places so she'll be in a cast with crutches for 19 weeks and a busted lip. Mi-Young and Yong-Soo had the same injuries; left arm broken in four different places and broken noses. While Mei and Amihan had a cracked rib and dislocated jaws.

"We appreciate the help Ms. Anderson" Amihan said with a small smile though the pain she was feeling was, well painfully obvious. "It's no trouble at all but I've been never seen her do this much damage to anyone before." she said as she began putting Xian's foot in the brace.

"You all must mean alot to her" she said while washing her hands and began working on the twins' broken noses. Even as she received strange looks from them. She laughed realizing what she said "Ah what I mean is that she shows her love actions whether its violence or even helping you out with problematic situations she'd give you wonderful advice."

The injured students thought about it for a minute until Yong-Soo yelped as his nose was returned to it's original position. "Let me tell you this..." nurse Anderson started, the air dropped about 15 degrees, "if you somehow manage to upset her I will paralyze you for the next year. Am I understood?" she smiled sweetly. They all nodded as best they could in their current state of...distress.

Once they exited her office two females stepped out from behind a curtain that covered one of the beds. One of them had wavy light brown hair that went down her back, and sky blue eyes that could rival Alfred's own. Though they had a bored look in them, she wore a gray suit with pants and black heels. The other look almost like the first, but she had skin that was just a shade darker the the first. And her hair was also brown but darker than the other's and she had blue eyes as well but they had a a turquoise tint to them and they held a playful look in them. This woman also had a similar suit on except the suit was tan colored and the heels were brown.

"A little protective of your flower aren't you, Tundra?" the second woman asked playfully. The nurse rolled her eyes at her "Shut up Ciara its none of your business" Tundra nearly spat at them and the girl named Ciara fakes a hurt look.

"Ahh Carrie, Tundra's gone back to being mean again!" Ciara said clinging to the other woman. "Come now sis you know how she is don't be so dramatic" the now named Carrie said as she put a cigarette in her mouth and lit it, only to have it snatched out pf her mouth by the nurse.

"No smoking in school, on school property or in front of students" She recited as she put out the cigarette and threw it away. "Yeah yeah I get it k ow drugs or alcohol or anything fun" Carrie said boredly as if she's heard this speech many times before, which she has. "Well if you know then why must I keep repeating myself?"

"Maybe because she chooses not to listen" a new voice said. They three women turned around to see another teacher. He was also the school's history teacher and in charge of the Class Africa homeroom. He had on more comfortable clothes but they were still considered professional: black slacks with a white collared shirt and a dark green colored sweater vest. His skin was a chocolate color and his hair was a dark chocolate which was put in a low messy ponytail. However the most noticeable trait he had were his dark gold eyes.

"Well hello Omar," Carrie said boredly "you checking out for the day?" he nodded. "Yeah that and all these rumors have been getting on my nerves." He said with edge in his voice. Tundra looked on in interest "What rumors?" she asked. "Are you talking about the male turned female students?" Ciara questioned. They look at her with looks that varied from: …The Hell…, Are you a mind reader, and You have too much free time.

"Yes do you know who got switched?" he asked a little surprised but then she shook her head. "I do, I just treated them earlier. Three of them are in Mulan's homeroom." Tundra said. "And the other two are in Anton's homeroom." Carrie said then yawned.

"Aw~ someone's tired" Ciara dolled making the other three roll their eyes. "It has been a long day after all it's the first day of the new school year after an extremely long vacation." Omar said while checking his watch "Well I bid thee all a farewell." And with that he left and Tundra turned to the other teachers "You two should follow his example I'm closing for the day." Luckily no one had any arguments so they left.

Once far enough away from the nurse's office Ciara spoke once more. "Hey Carrie do you think something big is gonna happen soon?" she asked thoughtfully. Said woman shrugged dully and continued looking ahead and for a while she stayed like that before finally answering her. "I'm not sure Ciara perhaps there will be. I've never seen an instance where your instinct was wrong."

It wasn't long before they had reached the teachers' dorms and were inside the building. "Well I guess this is goodnight," Carrie started then turned to kiss Ciara on the forehead "I'll see you in the morning, okay." And she turned to the left and headed for her room. "Yeah I'll see you tomorrow irmã" and Ciara turned to the right and headed for her room as well.

* * *

**irmã-Portuguese for sister**


End file.
